The Past That Came Back
by Waterandsky04
Summary: the muggle world attacked and a family is killed by you know who but one survived the attack of Voldermort but who is she?How did she survive? what's her connection to the wizarding world? pairings RH HG EF
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: i don't own the Harry potter gang

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking around Diagonally looking for school supplies for their sixth year of school. They wandered around the streets mindlessly.

"You know the books on our list are very advanced for our year" Hermione said as they walked into the book store to buy their books.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah" Ron said tiredly

"what's wrong with you mate?" Harry asked with an lifted eyebrow

"Nothing I just feel like everything is the same, normal, and you know boring" Ron said with a dull look on his face.

"Well that's what happens when you get to a certain age it means you need a change in your life". Hermione said as she picked up a book and flipped through it skimming it randomly for anything interesting but found nothing in it worth while she had read it all before.

"Harry, Hermione look!" Ron said as he brought over a news paper from today.

"What Ron we don't need to read about how Dranco's father is doing or anything else that is not interesting or worth reading about to waste the use of our eyes" Hermione said

"what is it Ron?" Harry asked ignoring Hermione totally

"Look at the headline" Ron said as he pointed to the big black letters at the top saying "_**HE IS BACK**"_

"How can he be back?" Hermione asked

"I don't know but I'm going to find out!" Harry said angrily. Anger dripping off every word he spoke. Ron and Hermione grew quiet they didn't know what to say or how to calm him down but there wouldn't be a way to calm him down the man who had destroyed his life by killing his parents and leaving him all alone with the Dursleys to be tortured was back how could they make him feel better?

The Next day

Harry woke up in the burrow he couldn't sleep much last night not that he really expected too. He sat up from his little bed of blankets on the floor and saw Ron still fast asleep in his bed snoring away.

"Ron" Harry said shaking him awake

"HERMIONE! SPIDERS! TROUBLE!" Ron said from his dreams

"Uhhhhh…." Harry said "Anyway Ron get up today is the first day of school" Harry said as he stood up and when he put his full weight on his legs his knee's cracked then he turned to the side and his back cracked again.

"Right" Ron said as he got up and walked in his plaid boxers out of his room down the hall and into the bath room. Harry got up and got dressed and walked down the stairs to get some breakfast. He saw Ginny, Fred, George, Percy, and Hermione at the breakfast table.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?"

"My parents had to go on a Business trip last night and my mom wanted to make sure I got to school on time and all so she called Mrs. Weasly and asked if I could spend the night"

"When did you get here?"

"around 3 a.m."

"seriously?"

"yeah I slept in Ginnys room"

"seriously Harry where have you been?" Fred and George asked together as the normal twins do.

"Asleep" Harry stated in an one word answer as he sat down and helped himself to some eggs and bacon. Soon enough Ron came down from the bathroom still in his boxers. Still half asleep.

"Nice boxers Ron" Hermione said with a grin and a bit of blush on her cheeks.

"Ron we knew you liked Hermione" Fred said

"But telling her that you love her by wearing just your boxers isn't the way that's just a peeps show" George said as they both smiled at the comment they made

"Shut up I didn't know she was here! and I don't like her that way" Ron yelled at them as his ears turned bright red

"Suure" they said with an grin still on their faces

"Heheheh Hermione when did you get here?" Ron asked with his Bright red cheeks, and ears.

Hermione didn't hear anything they said or even Ron's question she was staring at his bare chest. He was no little boy anymore he had defiantly had had a good summer he had muscles now and had a six packed chest he was totally perfect.

"Uh what?" She said with a blush on her cheeks but then she noticed that Ron had left

"way ta go Hermione" Percy said as he chewed his eggs with his mouth open showing everyone what was inside his mouth chewed up eggs.

"Where did ….?" Hermione was cut off

"upstairs to get fully dressed" Harry interrupted her as he put some bacon in his mouth and chewed

Oh god he looked so hot Hermione thought to herself as the blush was starting to go away it came back with a vengeance

"Hermione do you like, like Ron?" Ginny asked

"WHAT?!?"

"It's a simple question"

"GINNY!"

"What?"

"Hermione has a crush on Ron, Hermione has a crush on Ron" Fred and George said in a taunting voice

"NO I don't" Hermione said "I don't like Ron that way he's just my friend!"

"Hey did I hear my name?" Ron asked as he came down the stairs fully dressed but his ears still red.

"Yes" Ginny said

"No" Hermione said

"right" he said in I have no idea what your talking about and sat down next to Harry and started to eat some breakfast. There was totally silence while they ate but occasionally there would be a little conversation died too quickly. A little while later it was time to leave for the train. They arrived at the train station in no time and Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione got onto the train without any problem that they were thinking of happening really only Ron and Harry were thinking of it. But everyone was more protective of each other and parents afraid to let their children go to school alone. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the train booth alone just them. They were all thinking about the same thing but wouldn't say it why? They didn't really know but finally Harry couldn't take it anymore.

"How do you think he came back?" Harry asked

"Voldermort probably found a spell" Hermione said

"Ron do you still have that News Paper from the book shop?"

"Yeah Harry why?"

"I want answers"

"Right "Ron said as he stood up and grabbed a hold of his trunk and dug through it until he found the paper with his socks. He grabbed it and closed his now very, very messy trunk and sat back down and handed the very crinkled up paper to Harry. Harry opened up the paper that was folded twenty ways and read the title once again. As he read the title Hermione got up and closed the booths door so no one could hear then even if they had read the paper a first year or so would get freaked out abut how they were talking about the subject of Voldermort.

**_"HE IS BACK"_**

_"September 10th, 2005 in the muggle all was normal to one night the 10th. In America he was spotted wearing a black long robe holding a wand that was twisted all around he was spotted on an American street in the state of Long Island New York. He killed two muggles, a dog, and injured what we could classify to be a muggle girl that will be now known as the female Harry Potter because she was the only other to survive an attack of you know who. The identity of this girl is unknown to us but she has been turned over to aurors they wouldn't tell us where they were going to send her since know she is unconscious, has no family, no home, and having you know who still after her. The girl appears to be the age 17 and was the only survivor of the attack. When she wakes up no one knows what will be done with her now that she had no home, no family, and the sign of him on her forehead." _Harry stopped reading there he couldn't bare to read anymore it just reminded him of his own parents more.

"Bloody Hell Harry this girl is just like you I mean she has the same story doesn't she"

"yeah except she knew her family longer than me" Harry said sadly

"But what would he want with a muggle? And one in America no doubt" Hermione said as she put her finger on her lips thinking.

"He's going to die" Harry said Angrily

"Harry?" Hermione asked

**"I'LL KILL HIM!!!!" Harry said **

At School

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at the Gryffendor table. They were finishing up their feast when Dumbledore got up from his seat and walked over to where Harry was sitting. All the first years were terrified as the headmaster walked over to Harry thinking that maybe he breathed wrong since they were knew and terrified of everything.

"Harry" he spoke in his old voice

"Yes professor Dumbledore?"

"I would like you to come with me"

"Okay professor" he said as he got up from the table and followed him out of the Great Hall Professor Dumbledore led him to his office with a quick zap of his wand not wanting to really walk there and shut the door behind him for privacy

"Now Harry"

"yes professor?"

"Harry have you read the news paper lately?"

"Yes professor I have"

"So you read about Voldermort?"

"Yes Professor"

"And the girl?"

"Yes professor they called her the next Harry Potter"

"yes do you know why?"

"No not really professor it was pretty vague in the paper"

"because she has the same mark of Voldermort as you do"

"My scar?"

"Yes the same as you Harry, the same situation as you too but she has done it two times and has survived."

"How is that possible professor and if you don't mind me asking but what does it truly have to do with me?"

"Well Harry it has a lot more to do with you than you know"

"what do you mean professor?"

"I will show you" he said as he pulled out his wand and proofed them into the infirmary.

"Professor?" Harry asked as he looked around the empty room and empty beds until his eyes arrived on a curtain fully around a bed.

"You see that curtain?"

"Yes"

"remove it" he said

"okay" Harry said as he walked over to the curtain and grasped it tightly with a bit of a quivering hand and pulled it back quickly to see a girl about the same age as him sleeping there soundly with bruises all over her face and arms, a cut lips, and looked to have a twisted arm not broken but probably badly sprained. He moved his gaze to the top of her head to see the same color hair as him with highlights of red and copper all around her head like a tigers strips ( that's what they are called in general) with a bright red scar on her fore-head as if it had been purposely carved.

"The girl?" Harry said as he looked back at Professor Dumbledore

"yes Harry do you know who this girl is?"

"the one from the paper?"

"Yes Harry but do you know her name?"

Harry shook his head in a no expression

"well her name is Emily Lillian Potter"

"what?"

"That's right Harry she is your elder sister"

well that's my first chapter i hope you liked it well please review i really want to know what you guys think of it and if there aren't any reviews there isn't a new chapter i hate to be the bad girl but hey it's how it works

(:) im watching you

(:) watching the review button

(:) i don't see it being pressed

(:) im watching you

(:) still watching


	2. the truth behind it all prt1

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Emily Lillian Potter the only one and I'm very sad about that because I would make Ron be in love with me because he would be MINE.

Last Time:

"That's right Harry she is your elder sister"

This Time:

"but how? The paper said that she was a muggle and why wasn't I told? how did she? What happened to her to have it done to her two times and …and..." Harry stuttered he was so confused and almost angry that he didn't know about his sister

"Harry calm down I will explain everything"

Harry took a deep breath and calmed down a bit but not too much.

"Harry the news paper said that two muggles had died and she lived in the muggle world. Harry I will tell the both of you now. Why she wasn't introduced to our world , why you two never met, and every question you two can come up with alright?"

"Uh yes professor she's unconscious how can we get the answers now?"

"To the untrained eye Harry she is unconscious she is only under a spell to make her sleep when the aurors brought her to me she was very tired looking she said she couldn't let herself sleep she was too tense so I told her I have a way to make her fall asleep and refresh her and I put her into a sleeping spell to help her feel better."

"What happened to her professor? I mean when I was placed on the Dursley's door step I'm sure I wasn't that banged up" Harry asked in a sad voice

"yes Harry you are observant you were in perfect condition when we placed you there. I truly don't know how she obtained those injuries but I'm sure we can heal them easily but for now lets just wake her up." Dumbledore pulled out his wand and tapped the tip of it on her nose and a white light went through her body and once it disappeared Harry looked at her face to see her eyes scrunch together and open lazily.

"Did you sleep well Emily?" Dumbledore asked as he came closer

"Oh yes thank you I don't know what you did but I feel so much better I needed that nap" Emily said with a smile as she sat up and stretched her moveable arm and let the other one lay limp on the side.Making herbones crack as she moved her mucles. Harry stared at it and thought about everything Dumbledore said and thought how now she was just left alone and yet she was smiling.

"Uh who are you?" Emily asked as she stood up from the bed showing she had on black hip hugers and a tight shirt that was very low cut and on her sleeves and knee's of her pants were cut up as if they had been sliced.

"Uh me I'm Harry Potter" he said

"Nice to meet you Harry I'm Celine Summers"

"Uhh isn't your name Emily though?"

"what? no I just let that old man call me Emilybecause he is convinced that it's my name"

"uh right Professor?" Harry asked as he looked at the old man

"Celine your real name is Emily Lillian Potter"

"um no it's not" Celine looked at him like he was crazy

(:) i'm watching for reviews COME ON PEEPS MORE REVIEWS

PLease i'm making anoher chapter tonight if i can but PLEASE UPDATE


End file.
